Making Friends at the Library (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Angie and Catherine enjoy their time at the library.


**Notes: **Thanks to Mari and Sammy as always for being their awesome selves. Thanks to SuperSammy who finished up the story while I dried my hair :-)

Readers and REAL McRollers - Thank you for your amazing support! It is always appreciated.

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Making Friends at the Library (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

Angie released her mother's hand and bounded up to the children's desk at the library with a spring in her step. "Ticker!" she said excitedly to the smiling librarian seated at the computer.

"Well, hello there, Angie," the woman said.

"Ticker!" Angie said again, pointing to where she knew the basket of stickers was kept on the desk.

Catherine ran a hand over her hair and smiled in amusement. "How about you say hi to Ms. Ginny before demanding a sticker, Angie? And you know we have to get a word first." When Angie looked up at her questioningly, she nodded to the librarian. "Say hi to Ms. Ginny."

"Hi!" Angie said, smiling brightly. She pointed again. "Ticker!"

Ginny laughed. "One-track mind, huh?" She leaned forward on the desk. "Do you remember what color word you need to get from the basket?"

Angie nodded.

"What color?" Ginny asked.

Angie nodded again and Catherine chuckled, steering her over toward the counter where the basket of words on different colored slips of paper resided.

"I think we need a yellow one," Catherine said. She took the basket and squatted down to hold it at Angie's level. "Can you find a yellow word?"

Angie picked up the top slip.

"That's blue," Catherine said. "Let's find yellow." She tapped a yellow word. "Yellow like the sun. Can you get a yellow one?"

"Eh-wo," Angie said, picking up a yellow slip.

"That's right! And this is one of your favorite words. Let's go show Ms. Ginny what word you found."

Angie ran back over and put the word slip on the desk. "Ticker!"

"Almost time for a sticker," Ginny said, flipping the slip over so the side with the word was showing. "Let's see what you found. Oh! I just said the word. 'See.' The letters 'S,' 'E,' 'E' spell 'See." Can you say that? 'See.' "

"Seeeeeee," Angie repeated.

"Yes! Like, I see Angie! Or … I see Mr. Froggy," she said, pointing to the giant stuffed frog wearing a Summer Reading t-shirt perched on top of a book display.

Angie pointed at it, smiling broadly. "See, Mommy! Goggy!"

"I see him," Catherine said. "You love seeing that frog."

"And now it's time for …" Ginny brought out the small basket of stickers and Angie bounced in place, clapping excitedly.

"Ticker!"

"Yes, a sticker! Pick a good one."

Angie plucked a sticker from the top of the basket, immediately turning and holding it up to Catherine. "Mommy hewp do!"

As Catherine peeled the backing off to reveal the adhesive, Ginny smiled. "I love this age when they don't even look to see what sticker they picked. Just getting one is a joy in and of itself. As they get older that decision becomes momentous."

Catherine smiled as she put the balloon sticker Angie had grabbed on the toddler's shirt. "I remember standing here for a solid minute waiting for Jacob to pick out a sticker sometimes. Joan, too. I'm sure it won't be long until Angie is the same, but right now you're easy to please, right, baby girl? At least with stickers."

Behind them, a boy who looked about six or seven-years-old hurried by the desk heading for the play area.

"Slow down, DJ," Ginny called. "Be careful, your shoe's untied."

He stopped and looked down.

"Do you need some help?" Ginny asked, starting to rise from her chair.

He shook his head. "I can do it," he said quietly but firmly, kneeling down to work on his laces.

Catherine smiled, looking back at Ginny as she settled back in her seat. "I think it's great how you all know so many of the kids' names."

"We try to," Ginny said. "We think it makes kids feel more welcome in the space. Plus it helps if there's ever any behavioral issues to address."

"That makes sense," Catherine said, glancing back at the boy tying his shoes.

"Though DJ is a sweet kid, we've never had any problems with him." She smiled as he stood, shoes tied, and walked toward the LEGO table. She looked back at Catherine and Angie. "And it helps when the kids are so darn cute and memorable like Miss Angie here."

Angie, who had been running her fingers over the smooth surface of the sticker now on her shirt, looked up at her name.

"You're a little early for storytime," Ginny continued. "Miss Kristin is still setting up. Are you going to play for a little while first?"

"Pway!" Angie said excitedly. She reached for Catherine's hand. "Pway, Mommy! Le's go!"

Catherine chuckled at the toddler tugging on her arm. "All right, let's go. Can you say 'thank you' to Ms. Ginny for the sticker?"

"T'ank 'ou ticker!" she said, giving a Ginny a big smile before pulling Catherine determinedly toward the play area.

"You're very welcome," Ginny said, smiling warmly. "Have fun!"

* * *

In the play area, they seated themselves at a LEGO table where Angie immediately began taking the large blocks out of the corner closest to her.

"Eh-go, Mommy," she said.

"Yep, lots of LEGOs," Catherine said. "We've got a few minutes for you to build something. What are you going to make?"

"Eh-go!" Angie replied, trying to fit two pieces together. When she couldn't get them to fit, she turned one over and they easily connected.

"Good job, honey," Catherine said.

Angie noticed the boy who had needed to tie his shoes by the desk sitting on the other side of the square table. He had a large LEGO creation in front of him. "Wha dat, Mommy?" she asked, pointing.

"I don't know," Catherine answered. "How about we ask?" She smiled at him. "What are you building?"

He looked up, realizing she was addressing him.

"Is it a house?" Catherine asked, smiling gently.

"It's a boat," he said quietly.

"A boat? Neat." Catherine grinned in realization. "Oh, I see, because it's on all this blue," she said running her fingers over the blue base of the LEGO table.

He nodded. "That's the water."

She smiled at him, then turned to her daughter. "Did you hear that, Angie? He's building a boat because the blue table looks like water."

"Boat!" she said excitedly. She took the two pieces she had connected and ran to the other side of the table, holding them out to him.

"Good sharing, honey," Catherine said.

The little boy, DJ, smiled shyly and took the LEGOs. "Thanks." He added them to his creation as Angie watched, enthralled. She clapped happily once they were in place and ran back around the table to grab more LEGOs to give to him.

Catherine smiled as she watched the scene repeat several times, the boat getting bigger and bigger.

After a few minutes, Miss Kristin came out of the program room with her bubble wand and propped open the doors.

"I hope I have some storytime friends to come help me pop these bubbles," she said, blowing a stream from her wand.

"Buh-buhs!" Angie squealed, pointing to them.

"Okay, let's go to storytime," Catherine said, standing. "Can you say goodbye to our new friend?" She motioned at DJ.

"Bye!" Angie said, giving him a bright smile and an enthusiastic wave.

"Bye," he said, his voice still quiet but his smile genuine.

"Thanks for letting us help build your boat," Catherine said, smiling warmly.

He gave her a little nod, ducking his head as he reached for another LEGO, but he was still smiling.

Angie reached for Catherine's hand but gave the little boy one more wave. "Bye!"

He looked back up and smiled at her. "Bye."

"Buh-buhs, Mommy!" she said as they joined the group headed into the program room. She dropped Catherine's hand and dashed for the center of the colorful carpet, trying to pop the bubbles from Miss Kristin's bubble wand.

"Careful, Angie, there are some babies around you," Catherine said, moving closer in case she needed to intercede.

"Seems like yesterday she was the baby on the floor with the bigger toddlers around _her_," Kristin commented as she drew the wand out for another round of bubbles.

"And I know she took a little bump every now and then," Catherine said. "All part of growing up."

After the remaining bubbles popped, on their own or with help from the kids, Kristin closed the bubble container and hid it behind the tabletop easel. "Out of sight, out of mind, let's hope," she said with a wink. "Okay, everyone find your place on the carpet, let's get started!"

Angie had followed Kristin over to the table, watching her put the bubbles away, and as the energetic librarian turned to begin her usual welcome song, Angie remained beside her.

Catherine tried to wave her daughter over to her but Angie lifted her arms along with Kristin as she said, "Okay, everyone reach up high." She grinned as she noticed Angie. "Looks like I've got an assistant today. Let's show 'em how it's done, Angie." She began singing the song set to the tune of 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.' "_Welcome, welcome, everyone. Let's reach up and touch the sun_."

Angie's smile widened as she followed along with the familiar movements from a whole new vantage point in the room. Catching her mother's eye, she waved. Catherine shook her head with an amused smile, her own hands going through the motions of the song.

"_Roll yourself into a ball,_" the group sang. "_One, two, three, let's jump up tall!_"

Kristin jumped, encouraging the toddlers to do the same. Angie jumped and, noticing some parents lifting their children into the air, she ran for Catherine, arms outstretched.

Laughing, Catherine lifted her up, planting a kiss on her cheek as she lowered her again. "Were you up there being a librarian like Miss Kristin?"

"Let's try that one more time," Kristin said. "Reach high, everyone."

Angie squealed, running back up to join her at the front. On her way, she ran into another little girl who was spinning in the middle of the carpet. Both managed to keep their feet and blinked at each other, surprised.

"Careful, Angie," Catherine said, just as the other girl's mother reached for her.

"Natalie, be careful."

"Almost a wipe out," Kristin said, smiling warmly and moving into the song to distract the toddlers. "_Welcome welcome, everyone …_"

Angie's eyes widened excitedly and she grabbed the girl's hand. "Le's go!" She pulled her up next to Kristin and both girls began copying her movements, trying to figure out how to do the motions while still holding hands.

Catherine shared a smile with Natalie's mother. It appeared Angie had made another new friend.

* * *

"All right, let's try a new activity," Kristin said, picking up a bag from the table. "I have a bag of colorful frogs here. One for everyone." Several of the toddler ran up to her as soon as they saw she had something to hand out. "There's a green frog for you, Tibi, and a purple frog for Oliver," she said as she began passing out the bean bag frogs. "How about a red frog for Angie, and a blue one for Natalie?"

Angie bounced happily at receiving her own frog and ran to show Catherine.

"Mommy see! Goggy!"

"I see, honey," Catherine said, smiling at her. "How fun."

"Mommy goggy!" Angie said to Kristin, pointing at Catherine.

"Let's make sure all the kids have frogs first," Kristin said, "then we'll see if we have enough for the grown-ups, too." She finished passing out the frogs, walking around the semi-circle to hand one to the toddlers who felt more comfortable staying close to their caregiver. She did have enough frogs for the adults to take one as well, and once they were all handed out, she took her own yellow frog and stood at the front of the group again.

"All right, everyone, hold those frogs up high," she said, holding the frog in one hand at about head-height. She began to sing. "_I dropped my frog … whoops! Pick it up, pick it up. I dropped my frog … whoops! Pick it up, pick it up. I dropped my frog … whoops! Pick it up, pick it up. And put it back on my head._"

While the adults immediately mimicked Kristin's motions, dropping their bean bag frogs and picking them up when the lyrics indicated, most of the toddlers looked on in curiosity and confusion, clutching their own frogs rather than dropping them. Angie and several other children giggled when Kristin put the bean bag on her head. She turned to see Catherine doing the same.

"Put it on your head," Catherine encouraged, pointing to the frog in Angie's hands.

Angie looked around, seeing that Kristin and the other adults, and even some of the toddlers, were putting their frogs on their heads and letting them slide off as they sang. Holding her own frog in both hands, she raised it up on top of her head and grinned at her mother.

"Okay, let go," Catherine said, demonstrating with her own frog. "Whoops!" she said along with Kristin. "_Pick it up, pick it up_."

Angie giggled, still holding her own frog on her head, looking around at the frog bean bags dropping all over the room.

"_And put it back on your knee_," Kristin sang. "Where's your knee? Good job!" she said as some of the toddlers held their frog against their knees.

"Where's your knee, Angie?" Catherine asked. Clued in by those around her, Angie moved her frog to her knee and Catherine clapped. "Good job!"

"_I dropped my frog … whoops! Pick it up, pick it up_," Kristin sang, and repeated the song for another round.

"_Whoops_!" Catherine said, lifting her hand and letting her frog fall from her knee.

"Oops!" Angie cried, letting her own frog fall. She clapped excitedly and picked it up, dropping it again immediately.

"Put it back on your knee," Catherine told her.

"Oops!" Angie said, now fully focused on the most fun aspect of the song.

"_I dropped my frog … whoops! Pick it up, pick it up,_" Kristin sang. "_And put it back in the bag._" She grabbed the now empty frog bag and held it out. "Time to put our frogs away so they can have a little bath and be ready for next time." She sang, "_Frogs away, frogs away, put your frogs away today_."

Several of the toddlers recognized the clean-up routine and ran to drop their frogs into the bag.

"Put your frog away, Angie," Catherine said, motioning toward Kristin. Angie ran over and dropped her frog in the bag.

"Thank you, Angie," Kristin said. She smiled at another toddler who put her own frog away. "Thank you, Jewell."

Catherine held her frog out to Angie. "Can you put mine away, too?"

Angie dutifully took it and ran back to Kristin to put that frog in the bag as well.

Kristin walked around the room, coaxing reluctant children to return their frogs with the help of their caregivers.

"Come on, Natalie," her mother said. "It's time to put the frogs away."

Natalie clutched her frog to her chest, shaking her head. "No."

Noticing Kristin by her new friend, Angie ran over, looking between them and taking in the situation. "Goggy," she said, patting the bag.

Natalie looked at her for a moment, then slowly stretched a hand out and dropped the frog into the bag.

"Yay!" Angie clapped, and Natalie smiled broadly.

Kristin beamed. "Thank you!" She smiled at Catherine and Natalie's mother. "Sometimes you just need a little encouragement from a friend."

* * *

Steve looked up and smiled as Catherine and Angie entered the bullpen. "There are my two favorite girls."

Angie squealed happily as she made a beeline for her father. "Daddy!" She giggled as he lifted her above his head, and he kissed her cheek when he brought her back down and settled her on his hip. She leaned over and dropped her beloved stuffed aardvark which had been waiting for her in her car seat when she and Catherine left the library. "Oops!" she said. She pointed at it on the floor. "P'it up, Mommy!"

Catherine shook her head, chucking, and retrieved the aardvark, handing it back to Angie who then attempted to put it on her head.

Steve quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "Should I even ask?"

"We did a new song today - the frog song," Catherine told him. "Angie loved it. I think we can expect to see a lot of her stuffed animals being dropped then picked up over the next few days."

He grinned at her. "Looking forward to that," he said. "Did Daddy's girl have fun at the library?"

"Making friends and spreading smiles everywhere she goes, like always," Catherine said.

Steve planted another kiss on the giggling toddler's cheek. "Just like your Mommy."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

_Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com _

_You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

_And find Mari on Twitter at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller _


End file.
